


Peg Him Again

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Incest, Implied Torture, Lucius cant fuck, Mind Manipulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is why Fenrir fights for Voldemort, aka this is not the first time Bella has helped her sister out, brain washing, fenrix, magical pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Bellatrix wants a plaything and what she wants, she takes.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Fenrix - Relationship
Series: Harry Potter Smut [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328477
Kudos: 24





	Peg Him Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fenrix. PWP. Magical pegging. Bordering on dubcon, if brainwashed manipulated sex makes you uncomfortable you're gonna wanna skip this one.

1976

Fenrir Greyback wasn’t really afraid of anything. He’d been alive long enough to know that he could endure whatever was thrown his way. He did, however, find being alone troublesome. Or was it just _being_? Either way, the thought twisted his gut like dagger to the belly.

He’d been in this dusty basement for nearly a year now: a dog chained to the wall of a Pureblood manor. Only afforded attention when they needed something. Bellatrix didn’t need a lot. But she did want a play toy. He could see what she was doing but he still fell for it every time. Fingers in his hair this time and a fierce pull - a show of mercy from the loneliness - he could stand baring his neck, if it meant fingers on his skin. Sometimes a drink to warm his insides as she worked her hands over his body. She would wait weeks, sometimes up to a month in between, knowing just how to bend the will of another. Just when he started to think that it made more sense to forgo being at all, she would swoop in with a touch so tender he wanted to rip it from this plane of existence. Never permitted to return the touch. Never permitted to do anything but take whatever he could get, like the dog he was.

“Why is it that men only want to dominate you until you ask them to?” Her voice split the quiet. A piercing ringing in his ears against the dreaded silence. He leaned toward her voice even though his shackles barely allowed him an arm’s length from the cold stone. 

He would have spit shined her shoes with his tongue it if meant he could feel that warmth. The idea brought him to his knees. Even as he thought it he hated himself because he knew it was the truth. He chuckled darkly, trying to regain some power. 

Bellatrix hit him. The loud clap leaving his ears ringing and his face burning. A flurry of emotions stirred deep in his stomach. A snowstorm of thoughts that settled on needy. He bit back a moan and locked eyes with her ice cold glare.

“I see through you, mongrel.” She knelt down in front of him. “You want so much from the world but it is just not ready for you.” He turned away from her but a sharp nailed finger pulled him back, leaving marks in its place. “We’re alike in that way.”

She smiled briefly, just a flash of teeth and crimson lip. More like an intimidation tactic than a friendly gesture. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. She made her way around him, tracing a finger down the line of his muscles. His resolve leaking through, he leaned into the touch. Something clasped around his neck. 

Fenrir’s head snapped up to look at her. 

“Be a good pup.” A click and his restraints fell to the ground. 

Immediately he lunged for her but the collar around his neck threw him back and sent searing pain through every nerve. Fenrir roared. The pain continued. 

When finally it ceased. He tried to catch his breath as he felt shockwaves reverberate through his whole body. “Just a taste, in case you had the idiotic idea to do that again.” She leaned down again, he readied himself for another blow, but instead she kissed his cheek and motioned for him to follow. 

Bellatrix almost looked smug. They walked through the Lestrange Manor, long crooked hallways and more rooms than he’d ever seen in his life. Fenrir stayed close behind Bellatrix, the pain from the collar the first thing on his mind. Before long she led him into a vast drawing room with several green and dirt colored upholstered armchairs. There was a woman sitting in one that had Bellatrix’s face but shock white hair. She did not react when they entered. 

“Cissy!” Bellatrix reached for the woman and kissed her on the cheek. Fenrir noticed that her demeanor while outwardly cordial was not much different from how she acted around him. The woman seemed almost annoyed that Bellatrix had touched her at all. Fenrir didn’t recognize this woman but he’d overheard Bellatrix and her brother-in-law talking about her sister Narcissa before. She was wearing a black robe, with a golden trim. Her silhouette was flowing yet slim. He suddenly realized how little he was wearing; simple trousers, but between the two sisters, they probably had a couple galleons worth of jewelry and fine clothes on.

“Is this what you wanted to show me then?” Narcissa asked, raising one sharp eyebrow. The look melted just a tad when she took a proper look at the man in front of her. Despite the time in captivity, Fenrir had retained the dense outline of muscle that accentuated every curve of his body. He was taller than the two of them, nearly had a head above Narcissa and even more over Bellatrix. 

She looked at him as though if he held her just for a moment then all her troubles would melt away. He fidgeted under her heavy eyes. Then something lit up in her face and she turned to her sister. “This is that werewolf you’ve been working with.”

“ _Hardly_ , he’s more like…. ” Bellatrix reached up and ran one finger along his jaw. He fought against a reaction but the onslaught of touch after so long without it was addicting. His eyes slid closed and he leaned into her. “My pet.”

Narcissa watched with interest set deep in her eyes. “And the collar?”

“A charm. If the brute even thinks about harming one of us, it will teach him why that is most unwise. It counteracts the lycanthropy magic as well.” 

“You’re telling me he’s basically a muggle? Bella you should get this to the Ministry. We’d hardly need a registry if every dog had one of these.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Narcissa was always playing every outcome, always thinking about the next thing. She struggled to enjoy what was right in front of her.

"Cissy..."

Narcissa eyed Fenrir, trying to gage whether she mistrusted her sister or wanted the brute more. Knowing she’d owe her sister greatly she asked, “You trust it?”

“I can see it in your eyes. Lucius clearly isn’t...meeting your needs. Perhaps I can help.” This earned her a glare from her sister and an equally confused look from the wolf. She would have been more angry but they had discussed the topic at length over more than one bottle of Absinthe. Narcissa weighed her options and seemed to make a decision. She left her robe on the armchair and he quickly realized that she wasn’t wearing anything _but_ that robe. Narcissa took a step towards Fenrir. He didn’t move, even when she reached for him. 

Narcissa ghosted her fingers down his abdomen, feeling each muscle under the scorching skin. He leaned down and Bellatrix tried suppressed a smile as his whole body shook and he collapsed to one knee. Narcissa glanced up to Bellatrix. 

A look of surprise replaced it her smile soon as it appeared. “He was going to touch you,” she explained like it was the simplest thing in the world. Narcissa did not dwell on her sister’s cruelty for too long. Not when there was a feast in the room and she was starving. “Incendio.” Bellatrix whispered and Fenrir clothes smoldered, faint wisps of ash surfed through the air over his body.

Narcissa starred. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it wasn’t _that_. “Is that a spell as well?” She asked refusing to take her eyes off the obscene appendage. 

They locked eyes and Bellatrix laughed. “Not to my knowledge.” Lucius had spells like that, but it turns out it doesn’t matter the size of the wand if you don’t know how to use it.

Narcissa grinned softly as she put her hands on Fenrir’s shoulders and guided him to the floor. He was water in her hands, flowing whichever way she allowed. When he was laying on the floor in front of the fireplace, the flickering of light casting shadows over his curves and angles she finally gave him some sort of release. She climbed on top of him. 

Instantly he was bucking into her. He’d been hard ever since Bellatrix had slapped him. Narcissa used her knees to move and he bucked up in tandem. Before long she was making those noises that only the unsatisfied could when they finally had something to quench their thirst. She squeezed around him deliciously. 

In one of the flickers of firelight he saw dark curly hair. Crimson red lips framing a sharp grin. He looked up and Bellatrix was still sitting in the armchair. Out of reach. Watching with fascination. He looked back and Narcissa was moaning again.

She whispered something in his ear and his cock twitched. 

“What was that, Cissy?”

“I said _harder_.”

Fenrir looked up to Bellatrix for permission. She nodded.

He flipped them. Now with the leverage the floor provided he could slam into her with all his power. The thick slap of skin and the soft crackling of a roaring fire were the only sounds in the entire world. Narcissa arched up into him, grabbing her hair, the rug, his shoulders anything for dear life as she moaned deeply. He kept a pace, she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up to fondle her breast. He pinched a nipple and the noise she made was absolutely glorious. 

An orgasm like she had never experienced was ripped from her. He snapped into her, getting as deep as he could. He leaned down and licked the muscle of her neck. She bucked her hips a few more times and he felt a second orgasm clenching him and the aftershocks pulse through her body. 

He could feel something tight around the base of his cock and he looked up to see Bellatrix, again casting something. He growled but she rolled her eyes and pointed to her neck. 

When Naricssa finally came back to her senses she pushed the beast off of her and stood, covering herself slightly. Bellatrix snorted. Her sister trying to protect her modesty, like she wasn’t practically screaming and coming around a werewolf cock just a moment ago. Narcissa looked between the two of them and grabbed her robe and left, presumably to shower off all that shame and cum.

Bellatrix turned to Fenrir. “You did good.”

He couldn’t touch himself, too afraid of the pain. “ _Please_.” He needed release. 

“Not yet.”

~

It was an entire week before he saw her again. He was put right back into the darkness, the only company he received was a house elf, whom by the look of him the wizards thought him even less a person than Fenrir. The house elf cleaned him up, using magic. He always hated that. One pop and he was scraped clean of everything he’d done. A good sweat deserved a good shower, he wasn’t against a hot bath or frankly a dip in the river. He hated magic. He hated wizards. 

Again he contemplated ending his suffering but words lingered like the taste of skin or the tight squeeze of the muscle around his cock.

_“Not yet.”_

When Bellatrix finally called for him again the tension in the air was palpable. This time she led him past the drawing room and up a flight of stairs to a room with a giant four poster bed. She motioned for him to climb on and he did so. 

“Drink this, it will calm you.” She whispered and handed him a goblet of bubbling liquid. The goblet felt cold in his hands. He watched small, slow bubbles run to the surface of the viscous liquid. He wondered what horrible concoction he had in his hands. What poison she was preparing for him. When he had still not taken the potion, she stopped to stare at him. “I will not ask you again.”

He snapped back to the present. Hyper aware of her unamused gaze, he took the whole goblet in one swallow. Instantly his muscles relaxed. He was wide awake and ready for whatever she was going to throw at him. But every muscle in his body seemed to turn to butter. He watched her putter around the room with heavy lidded eyes. 

“Touch yourself for me, wolf.” Not needing to be told twice he took hold of himself. Unsure if he could get it up with the potion in his veins. Long heavy meaningful strokes proved him wrong. The familiar tension starting to build up from the last time. “Now turn over.” Her voice had become a growl; a daring, dangerous sound that he didn’t dislike.

He did as he was told, finding a comfortable position on the ornate duvet. Bellatrix clicked something onto his collar. Before he could see what, she pulled. A long leather strap connected him to her bony hand. His back bowed. She slapped his ass. He let out a shaky moan. 

“A leash,” he ground out.

She laughed but it was like knives. “Perfect for my pet.” Her voice wasn’t even bordering on endearment but the name sent hot shivers down his spine. She let go and he sunk into the bed, feeling comfort and give for the first time in a while. The potion was like velvet in his veins. Complete relaxation was a rarity even before Bellatrix got her claws into him. 

He sensed the swell of magic in the air. Finally Bellatrix knelt on the bed beside his head. “Open your mouth, pup.” Bellatrix grinned as she accentuated each P. There was a warm solid object pushed against his lips. 

He opened one eye and found a cock in his face. He opened his mouth to reply but she didn’t wait, she pushed a head and he found a warm but solid weight on his tongue. He was not a stranger to being on the receiving end of a cock and he knew the feeling of flesh in his mouth. This was not that. It was vibrating with magic. She let out a heavy breath as she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck to hold him in place. She didn’t even wait for a moment, pushing past his soft palate. He never had much of a gag reflex and with the potion relaxing his muscles he found it easy to accommodate the large toy. When Bellatrix found her hips flush against his lips she nearly purred. The charm she placed on the toy seemed to send the sensations straight to her gut. Her abdomen clenched as the toy throbbed in his mouth. 

“ _Good dog_.”

He should not have been so turned on by that. 

She pulled out and released him. Then she disappeared behind him and the next thing he knew slick fingers were being pushed into him. He gasped but did not struggle. The muscle relaxer doing its job. He was pliable under her touch. The touch that he craved. She was clumsy and without purpose, but he didn't mind. He knew he was just a toy to her. He would take what she allowed. He hummed approval. She hit him again. 

Then she was pushing inside him. Pressure and touch and warmth filling him like nothing he’d ever experienced. Until he was so full he was bursting. It must have been the charm because he felt a similar pressure around his own cock despite no one reaching to touch it. Bellatrix fucked him hard and deep, each push eliciting a deep groaning moan. 

She pulled on the leash and his upper half came up from the bed. “Howl for me.” She hit his prostate and ground down into him. Suddenly she stopped. “Howl or I will not let you come.” He reached up to grab the leash, desperate for some space. She let go and his face fell into the pillows. He gave in, he’d do anything to please her.

The same spell that had prevented him from enjoying himself before, seemed to be doing the opposite this time. His cock was being sheathed in pressure and heat. Pleasure was lighting up every nerve in his body. Slow at first then faster, then in time with Bellatrix’s hips. His whole body jerked forward, as she snapped into him sending him gasping. The force on his cock squeezed. It did not take long for him to come, howling again for her. 

She didn’t stop. She didn’t even slow down. Before long the overstimulation reset the fire in his gut. He ducked his forehead into the pillow and put his hand up against the headboard for more leverage to push back against her. He was hard again, leaking precum on the already soiled fabric.

Bellatrix kept a tight hold on the leash. “You feel so good.” She stilled and moaned deep in her throat. He felt the thick toy inside him moving, and realized the was feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. He gasped out a moan as it ground against his insides.

Grinning, he asked, “You like that?” He pushed his hips back and she growled. 

“Talk and I’ll take your voice.” He kept his mouth shut, so sure it wasn’t an idle threat. Instead he focused on coming again. He rocked back onto her cock, finding his prostate and writhing. 

“AH-” She pulled the leash taught, choking him. He didn’t stop, one final hard push had him coming in a silent cry. She pushed forward looking for her own release. Fenrir let her, basking in his release, sinking into a pool of overstimulation. He wanted her to touch him, put her fingers on him, but he didn’t dare to ask. Bellatrix caught her breath. She heaved one satisfied sigh and pulled out. The wet pop was obscene. Fenrir stayed where he was, deciding to enjoy the comfort as long as he could. His heart raced though, as he waited for more orders. She had let him release. He would do anything she asked. 

Bellatrix unclasped her harness and loud, wet thunk sounded behind him. She left the room and somewhere in the distance he heard running water. After a few minutes she came back and watched him breath. 

“I’m bored with you.” She called her house elf and gave quiet instructions. He was cleaned and dressed. One loud pop later he was standing outside the manor’s gates. The house elf handed him a wand. His had been snapped when he was taken. He turned the wood over in his hand. 

The house elf grimaced at him. She looked worried. “Mistress will call on you as she pleases.”


End file.
